13 horny vampires
by SourxApples
Summary: sakuras life is turned upside down when she opens a book her mother said not to open....and out comes 13 horny vampires who want her to bere their child
1. Chapter 1

my namez itz my real name but i prfer 2 be called luna..ummm 4 this story i will except flamez.......and maybe some ideaz plzz review if can ....thank u so much!! thiz iz my first story so go easy with flamez thank you..

hi my name is sakura haruno.....im a freash men in high school. and i live here with 13 honry vampires who wont stop at nothing to get me into their bed. good thing im a stong girl or else i would have been raped 3 months ago. how did 13 honry basterds get in my house? heres my story.

_flash back_

_"mommy! whats this book about?!" yelld a egar 3 year old sakura. "-gasp- dont ever open this book sakura unless i tell you to okay?" said sakuras mother._

_(12 years later)_

_sakuras mom was on her death bed sadly tellin her only daughter her last words._

_"stay in school sakura and...-cough- you know that book i told you never to open when you were three. dont open it......if you do diobey me ...-cough-cough-......youll pay the price... and dont -cough-blood-" and there sakuras mother died. sakura picked up the book and walked away with tears down her checks._

_(11 months later)_

_sakura walked into her mediuume sized apartment. 'today was a busy day' she thought as she saw somthing sliver cought her eyes.'whats that?' she thouht as she walked over toward the sliver thing. then she gasped as the book fell on her head and knocked her uncuisous._

_(later that day around nine o'clock)_

_Sakura woke up to rumbling sounds coming from her kitchen. 'what the hell?' she thought as she got up. _

_"teme!! she awake!!!" yelled a blond headed boy._

_"shut up before you scare her dobe...." said a bot with dark hair and black eyes._

_" ummm who the hell are you guys??!!! and how did you get my house?!!" yelled sakura._

_"easy we came through the book your the one who opened it a fell asleep."_

_"-gasp i .....i oped the book?" she said to herself_

_"yea thanks to you were all free now!" said the blonde_

_"were all free? what do you mean by were all free now?"_

_" he means by all of **us**...." some on wispered in her ear._

_sakura shivered._

_"she cute huh sasuke?" asked itachi_

_"i know but don't get any ideans...i plan on takin her virgentity"said sasuke putting hes bowl in the sink_

_"shes a virgen?" asked a brown haied boy wit perly eyes_

_" yea can't you smell it?" asked sasuke_

_" wwwhat are you guys?" asked a scared sakura._

_"ohh thought it was obves were vampires" said kiba ._

_x_

_ox_

_xo_

_o_

_plzz r&r or i can't continue it!!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**okay srry u guyz!!! im still new and i have another new story!!! don't worry im still gonna write this one!!! here u are!!!**

"YOUR WHAT??!!!" yelled sakura.

"vampires...." said the one with perly eyes wrapping the towl tighter agianst his waist.

"okay...WAIT WHY ARE YOU NAKED??!!! PUT CLOTHES ON!!!!"sakura yelled throwing some of her friend lee clothes at them(not spandex PJ pants only ppl).

everyone looked at her with lustful eyes not paying any attention to clothes.

"put 'em on and stop looking at me like that!" sakura said blushing from their looks.

"i don't wanna sakura-chan!!! i want you to put them on for me." said naruto putting up a tantrum.

"sorry naruto i can't help you there i gotta go shower." sakura said quickly running into the shower.

for some odd reason she couldnt say no to the blond hair one. '_i wounder why? i need to know there names'_sakura thought as she got dress in a pair of black shorts and a black tanktop what said 'lifez the biggest bicth ever' on it. as soon as she stepped out a pair of arms wraaped around her waist. and something flffy was going down her shirt. 'what the hell?' thought sakura. then the peson purred and sakura felt sumthing sticking her in her back as her shorts lefted blushed. "who eevers behinde me can you please mmmove?" sakura asked.

"my names itachi....mhhmmmm you know what cherry blossom? i just _love_ to see you in black....you look so tempting....-growl-" said itachi.

"umm itwachi-"

"itachi cherryblossom. its itachi sama to you though...-purrs-"

"umm itachi-sama?"

"yes mate?"

sakura blushed even harder.

"umm whats this?" sakura asked holding up his tail.

"my tail" itachi said said wipping it gently out of her hand and puttin it back in her shirt.

"may you umm...please move it?" sakura asked blushing

"why?"

"ermmm...uhh....because i have to go inside my living room."

"how about we go just like this?" asked itachi slipping his hand inside sakuras gasped

x

o

x

o

x

o

okay you guys 1 of my reviewers gave me a good idea to use in my next chapter when sakura gos to school here it iz(thanx so much and i plan on using your review):

DevilToBeLoved  
2009-10-09 . chapter 1

thiz iz good, plz update soon! oh and for an idea, have the boys go to school with sakura, godd job!  
-Ricktor, theboy DevilToBeLoved

thank you so much!! oh yea my new friendz who said thelly help me are:

himeko63  
2009-09-21 . chapter 1

WOW! i really love this story so far it has a very nice flow to it and it is pretty awesome especially for not only a first chappie but also a starting story =D! i can't wait to see who r the other vampires please update and continue really soon =)!

Love-SakuraxAkatsuki  
2009-09-21 . chapter 1

Wow this was good :)  
i like it  
hope you update soon xD  
Keep it up :)

thank you rnr orelse i won't write anymore!!

thank you so much!!

holy shit it 2:00am!!!! i got skool 2mm!!!

byeeeeeee

x

o

x

o

x

i love all my reviewerz!!

(NO HOMO)

lolxz


End file.
